


In the Light of Day

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky rockets in flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://merle-p.livejournal.com/profile)[**merle_p**](http://merle-p.livejournal.com/) for the [One Night Stand Ficathon](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/1411365.html). She requested "Kevin/Julia making babies the old fashioned way". Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-13-09

“Julia? Tommy?” Kevin walks into the bedroom and tilts his head sideways, then keeps going until he’s almost bent in half. “What are you doing?”

Julia, her feet propped on the wall above the bed, gives him a dirty look. Her hands hold her skirt against her thighs and she half-shrugs, half-sighs. “I’m being downstream.”

“I’m sorry, you’re what?”

“I went to the doctor today and received the first IUI treatment. So, just in case yours or Justin’s boys feel like resisting the tide, I’m compelling them otherwise.”

“You mean my sperm might be inside you right now?”

“You don’t have to sound _quite_ so horrified, Kevin.”

“I really don’t know how else to sound, so I’m sticking with horrified.” He frowns and glances around the bedroom. “Where’s Tommy?”

“Well, he’s pretty much as freaked out about your sperm being in undiscovered country as you are.”

Hearing the sadness in her voice, he crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed. She turns her head to look at him and he shrugs, smiling. “Besides, it’s not completely undiscovered, you know.” He reaches over and brushes her hair back, fingers playing with the blond fringe. “I have had sex with girls before.”

Her eyebrow lifts. “Girls?”

“Girl.”

“And how was that?”

“Well, you’ll notice I spoke in the past tense.” He glances at her feet, her heels against the wall. “How long do you have to stay like that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if it actually helps.”

“Hmm. You know, all the girls I knew in high school who got pregnant did it while they were drunk.”

“I think that just means they were drunk enough to have unprotected sex, Kevin.” She smiles at him, shaking her head. “I’m pretty sure alcohol doesn’t physically improve your chance of pregnancy.”

“Possibly, but think of it this way: My mom’s got five kids, my dad even more. That baby’s going to be a Walker. It’s going to feel much more at home if there’s alcohol in your bloodstream.”

“If I’m pregnant, Kevin, I can’t drink.”

“Right.” He nods, slightly confused. “Which is why we should have a last hurrah.”

“Right. We should.” She stops and turns over, kneeling in front of Kevin on the bed, her hair wild, her eyes wide with sudden realization. “Oh my God. If I’m pregnant, I _can’t drink_.”

"I know? I mean...right?" He shakes his head. "What?"

“Kevin. You don’t understand.” She gets off the bed, pacing the length of it in front of Kevin. “I can’t drink for _nine months_. Longer if I breast feed. That’s…that’s nine months of Walker dinners. _Sober_.” She shakes her head. “No way. I need a drink.”

“You just said-” Kevin goes silent as she holds up a finger and glares at him.

“There’s no reason to think I’m pregnant yet, so I’m having a drink. I’m having nine months worth of drinks.” She stalks out of the bedroom, returning quickly with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“Whiskey?”

“You have a better idea?”

Kevin reaches for one of the glasses. “Start pouring.”

**

Julia leans heavily on Kevin’s shoulder, her legs draped over his lap as he leans against the headboard where she’d been when he’d first come in. “’m ver’ drunk, Kev’n.”

He laughs and finishes the whiskey in his glass. “M’ too.”

Julia sighs softly. “I’d do it, you know.”

“Do what?” He combs her hair back, running his fingers slowly through the silky gold.

“Suffer through Walker dinners.” She hiccups a soft sob. “Want a baby, Kevin.”

“I know.” He kisses her temple. “Know you do.”

She raises her gaze to his, her eyes bright with tears. “You could help me.”

He smiles. “I did.”

“No.” She moves, straddling his lap, her hands draped over his shoulders. “Can _help_ me.”

“Julia.” He huffs a breath, shocked when she cuts it off, her mouth pressed to his. Kevin starts to pull back, but Julia’s hands curve to the back of his head, holding him there.

“Please, Kevin. Just this one time. Won’t ask again.” She kisses him again, her hands running slowly up and down his arms.

“Ju-Julia.” He catches his breath, trying to shake and clear his head. Instead he curves his hand over her thighs, pushing her skirt up so that his fingers can graze over her skin. “This is crazy. We can’t.”

“Please Kevin.” Her hand snakes down between them, cupping him through his slacks. She leans in, her voice rough from the whiskey. “Can close your eyes and pretend. Take me from behind.”

He groans softly, his body starting to respond. He keeps his eyes closed, kissing her to keep her silent. She feels too much like a woman beneath his touch, but her hand on his cock is rough and aggressive.

Julia pulled away suddenly, moving off of him and down, her hands tugging at his belt and slacks, barely giving him time to register the air against his heated skin before her mouth is on him, sucking him hard and deep. Kevin makes a low noise, his hips arching off the bed. Her mouth is hot and tight, different from a guy’s but the same. She takes his balls in her hand, massaging and squeezing until he is hard and shivering.

“Stop, Julia. S-stop.”

She raises her head, her lips red and wet and swollen. Kevin reaches for her, turning her and angling her down on the bed as he kneels behind her. Her skirt falls forward over her hips and he tugs her underwear down, pushing it to her bent knees before grasping his cock and stroking it along her flesh, pressing it against her.

Julia moans, her body rocking backward as the tip brushes against her ass before sliding down, pushing in. Her breath stutters as he fills her and her hands fist in the comforter in response. Kevin thrusts, finding a rhythm, concentrating on the heat of her around him, blocking out the comparisons, focusing on the force of her body as she thrusts back to meet him. “God, J-Jules.” He gasps and laughs all at once. “I’ve never _not_ worn a condom before.”

“De-defeats…purpose.” Her back is bowed and he can feel her orgasm building, her body tightening round him. “Oh,” she whimpers, resting her head on the mattress as Kevin increases his pace. “Yes. Oh. God. Yes. Kev-Kevin.”

He can’t help but groan at the sound of her voice, his body responding to the primal need in it. He grasps her hips hard, his own jerking erratically until he buries himself and stills, coming deep inside her.

When he eases out of her, Julia moans softly then turns around, resuming the position she’d been in when he’d arrived.

He looks at her for a moment then refastens his pants, lying on the bed beside her and propping his feet on the wall. He stares up at the ceiling then closes his eyes. He can’t think about what just happened. It all swirls around in his head like the animated movie about puberty he saw in junior high, a talking sperm swimming with his million other brothers, all who look disturbingly like Tommy.

Kevin shakes his head, getting rid of the image. He’s good at ignoring things he doesn’t want to think about. He’ll just add this to the ever-growing list. Instead, he turns back to Julia, offering her a smile. “This doesn’t really help, does it?”

“I don’t think so.” Julia’s voice is soft and uncertain, her return smile sad. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it before shifting closer and resting her head on his shoulder. “But it can’t hurt, can it?”


End file.
